


【Minewt】Drunk Beauty

by rate0101



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rate0101/pseuds/rate0101
Summary: 後來被綁在床頭全身都是汗還沒蓋被子而生病的那個還是受到不錯的待遇（及盡奢華的享受），因為兇手自覺射後不理太殘忍了，放任他盡其所能的撒嬌。





	

　　Minho發誓再也不跟Gally喝酒了。

　　睜開眼的感覺就像昨晚喝的酒全都衝進腦袋裡攪和，昏昏沉沉暈暈眩眩，紅血球化作一根根細小的針對血管突突突突刺個沒完。

　　隔著窗簾也感覺得出來外頭很亮。

　　他試圖想起拚酒大會是怎麼結束的，然後下一秒呻吟一聲放棄，現在除了那股熟悉而美好（同時不會引人頭痛）的香味他什麼也不能想——至少他知道自己回家了。

　　安心感讓他再次沉睡。

　　再睜開眼時外面已經沒那麼刺眼了，金黃溫暖灑在木質地板上。

　　但是最漂亮的顏色並不在身邊。

　　Minho坐起來、揉揉太陽穴，頭痛稍微緩解了點，然後起身尋求人類本能所需。水、食物和美人。

　　廚房裡傳來微波爐的嗡嗡響，和嘟嚷聲和在一起像是某種和諧音樂，與三合一咖啡的香味一起飄到走廊。

　　Newt穿著一件黑色居家褲和深褐色的寬鬆毛衣、領口寬到僅僅只是削過肩線，露出後頸幾節微微凸起的脊椎。外層再套上米色圍裙。

　　他側對Minho靠在流理台邊，捧著馬克杯不成調地哼唱著（Newt唱歌可好聽了，但平常一時興起的哼歌真的就是完全沒在管走音）。

　　「喔，睡美人醒了。」在發現他時露出一個傻傻的笑容，勾住他的脖子。

　　「那你是什麼？黑魔女嗎？」他低頭想要親親。他們習慣總是接吻，他喜歡這樣。

　　「我比較喜歡當白馬王子。」但Newt把他推開。「而王子討厭酒味。」這實在有點尷尬。他是該沖個澡，酒精的酸臭味讓Newt皺起鼻子把他推得更遠，但沒有鬆開勾著他脖子的手。

　　如果Newt是貓（他在家總是一副慵懶的貓咪姿態），那此時Minho就是那隻被貓咪抓住尾巴的老鼠，玩弄於肉球之間。他的貓從來不會真的玩死他。「那如果睡美人乖乖洗澡呢？」於是他垂手把臉埋在潔白的頸窩，哪裡有根圍裙的綁帶擋著，鼻尖磨起來不那麼順利。「王子願意先讓他預支一個救命吻嗎？」

　　Newt咯咯笑，柔軟的耳垂擦過他的顴骨，「不行，我要用晚餐呢。」

　　鬆垮的毛衣垂落一邊，露出Newt白皙渾圓的肩膀，半個肩頸線一覽無遺，他幾乎可以從圍裙高窄的領線裡看到隱約不明的溝。

　　Newt注意到他的視線，又勾起那抹壞心眼的笑——每當他想幹壞事時都是這樣笑，約有百分之五十的機率他會被壓得死死的，另外百分之五十則是絕處逢生，令人又愛又恨——Newt縮了縮肩膀讓衣服徹底滑落，在他吞口水時扯了扯圍裙領子。「還是你想跳過晚餐，先、吃、我？」

　　光是聽到這句話他都要硬了。今天的Newt特別溫柔令他起了一身雞皮疙瘩。「我想我還是先——」

　　「這樣吧，如果公主殿下幫我解開這件圍裙，」修長的手指按摩著他的後頸，語氣裡充滿了不容質疑的命令。「會得到一份特別大禮。」熱氣吐在耳畔太過灼人，他突然覺得哪裡不對勁。

　　Newt轉過身，他聽到什麼東西垮下來的聲音。

　　那是被拉到最緊最小、還有點濕的瞎卡的死結。

　　對一個宿醉的鈍手指來說，這個死結毫無疑問地是在昭示他男友有多不爽。

　　Newt的生氣分兩種，一種是擺明就是在生氣，炸彈已經擺在那兒還硬要剪錯線就是活該找死；另一種，就是和現在的情況一摸一樣。手榴彈神不知鬼不覺的被塞到手裡，而他連自己拔了保險栓都不知道。

　　他絕望地掙扎（差不多是上了砧板的魚抖兩下的程度），用指頭捏起那粒又小又硬的結，但是宿醉的頭痛彷彿又回來折磨人。

　　「解不開？」距離手榴彈爆炸還有五秒。「喝這麼瘋啊。」

　　「Newt——」

　　Minho被一路帶回房間，Newt看起來瘦歸瘦，該有的力氣倒一點也不缺。他被推上床、被逼的床頭，半個身子都籠罩在Newt的陰影下，畫面因為圍裙看起來挺滑稽的。

　　直到Newt面無表情地拿出口袋裡的水果刀。

　　不管他昨晚做了什麼，都已經打破他們吵架的紀錄了。這不好、非常不好。

　　「親愛的，有事好好說⋯⋯」

　　但Newt沒有理他，他執起刀子轉向自己脖子。這下Minho真的慌了，他握住Newt拿刀那隻手的手腕，深怕對方做傻事。「你不要想不開！」

　　Newt甩了兩下、沒法掙脫他，於是直接拉起繩結掛到刀鋒上。「我沒有。」稍微用力劃兩下繩子就斷了，圍裙落到他身上，水果刀也功成身退被扔到地上。

　　眼看刀子遠了，Minho也放心了，乖乖讓Newt把他兩隻手舉高過頭。只要不會出命案、登上隔天的社會版頭條，被綁在床頭也無所謂。用圍裙綁？沒問題。

　　「Newt？」

　　「哇，你還記得我叫什麼名字。」

　　「我當然記得——」

　　Newt爬上他，領口的景色太美好，他忍不住隨著衣料搖晃。「那你記得自己怎麼回家的嗎？」他的臉被強制固定住。

　　不記得。

　　這麼說是騙人的。

　　剛剛一瞬間他突然想起來了。（要不要這麼戲劇化？）

　　和Gally喝掛的前一刻他聽到Alby對某人說：「他死定了。」；女人的香水味；燈光；笑聲；濕黏的觸感印在脖子上有點噁心；酒氣和皮革味；「Newt會殺了你。」；門後的他的天使。

　　他最恨Alby的一點就是，Ably永遠是對的。他死定了。

　　「我、」他想抹一把臉，然後想起自己已經被綁起來了。「想起來了。大概。」

　　「嗯哼。」

　　「我很抱歉，可那是意外。」

　　「嗯哼。」

　　「你知道我愛你、我是你的。」

　　「嗯哼。」

　　「所以沒必要跟一個我連高矮胖瘦都不知道的女人吃醋好不好？」

　　「你竟然喝到連被別的女人摸都沒感覺了。」Newt瞇起眼睛掃描著他。「我討厭酒味，更討厭廉價又難聞的香水，最討厭不屬於我的標記。」他向後退，脫掉衣服，露出體態優美的上半身。

　　「所以今天你的晚餐，」Newt的手指伸進褲子，沿著腰線緩慢退下居家褲，先是白花花的大腿，再來是修長的小腿，勾在腳踝邊。「沒收。」這樣的速度簡直是赤裸裸的折磨。

　　他多想撲上去吻這個小暴君。

　　儘管他甚至做好要被上的準備了。（以前也不是沒有玩過）

　　但Newt只是退到他碰不到的距離，拿出不知道什麼時候準備好的潤滑劑。

　　喔不。

　　潤滑劑落上蔥白的手指，順著指縫滑的手指骨的凹陷裡。

　　不、拜託！

　　晶瑩光滑沒入微張的雙腿之間，滾動的喉結帶出一聲悶吟。

　　這個懲罰、太沒人性了。

 

 

　　Minho從不懷疑自己在床上的耐力。大部分的情況下，他們一致認同前戲很重要，想要爽就必須確保做好全套（偶爾玩角色扮演時會跳過這個步驟，那是事前的事），經過第一次的教訓，他可捨不得Newt痛到掉眼淚。

　　而現在他不那麼確定了。

　　Newt貓一般趴縮在床鋪上，手指在自己的舌尖上打轉，時不時帶出纖長細絲，順著下巴尖滑上潔白床單；另一隻手、從他的視角恰好只能看到臀部輪廓、但從滑膩的水聲不難想像那是如何緩慢又激烈的擴張。

　　他覺得自己快要射了——即使剛剛他男友額外在他的陰莖底部綁上一條紅色緞帶（早知道生日就別玩了，現在倒好）。

　　Newt雙眼迷濛、唇縫微張冒出白皮、吐出來的熱氣和細細碎碎的低吟刺激著他的小腿肚。Minho在「讓我幫你」跟「要不要先喝點水再繼續」間猶豫，但仔細想想他這張嘴就是出了名的吐不出象牙，閉上嘴正好。 

　　「哈啊⋯⋯恩、」沾著滑液的手流水般從髖骨側畫到腰間，帶出一條亮晶晶的痕跡。Newt撐起身體，過度白皙的肌膚上有布紋的印記，更凸顯精瘦的身體線條。他的乳頭挺立發紅，和即將成熟的櫻桃一樣漂亮。

　　柔軟的指腹抓住他的膝蓋，和貓的肉球一般抓得Minho心癢。「Newt？」Minho覺得再這樣下去他會興奮成智障（應該說他已經是了、剛剛到現在他有說過什麼正常的話嗎？）

　　Newt的手指纏上他快要爆炸的兄弟，修剪整齊的指甲在冠狀溝周圍畫圈、輕盈得如同鵝毛飄盪其上。「該死、我還是喜歡它。」他注意到Newt喉結上下滾動時，身體仰出性感的弧度，沙啞的嗓音彷彿迴盪在耳邊，嚐起來麻麻的。

　　接著他的小貓整個人攀附到他身上，兩人的陰莖相觸時交融出甜美的呻吟，精細的鎖骨距離他的鼻尖只有兩指寬，可以聞到柔和的香味。

　　如果現在破戒咬一口，是不是能吃到櫻桃味？（當初應該買下那個櫻桃味的潤滑劑，他覺得那超級適合Newt，而Newt用拳頭展現了對香精的不贊同）。

　　「我猜該實踐鞭糖理論了？」

　　「我很樂意成為實驗對象。」

　　Newt沒有解開緊緊綁著的圍裙，他扶住流著前液的柱體對準穴口，緩慢沉下身。

　　「哼嗯、嗯⋯⋯」

　　粉色的胸口等不及上下擺動，汗水點綴的光澤在肌膚上隨光線滑動。

　　「該死，」灼熱燃燒在下體，他一點辦法也沒有。

　　Newt習慣性的皺眉靠在他的前額上，汗水黏住他們的頭髮，呼吸變得急促悶燒，越來越吞不下呻吟。

　　身上人的律動逐漸失去規律，在某次進入中抽畜那一下後，Newt舔弄著發乾的下唇勾起嘴角，繼續進攻。

　　Minho知道自己該怎麼做，但他忍不住啣住那兩片唇瓣，在對方的默許下大肆舔弄，吻入所有蜜糖。

　　天哪。 火辣至極。

　　唇舌交纏好似他們被揉合在一起。柔韌中汗液溼滑的磨蹭在肉體與肉體縫隙間熊熊燃燒著，宛如生於海底深處的火焰竄延。

　　Newt推開他大口呼吸著，然後轉戰啃咬著他的耳朵和脖子，刺痛紅腫是他滿足的依據。

　　「嗯⋯⋯嗯哼、那裏，啊、啊、哈啊⋯⋯呃嗯、嗯⋯⋯」

　　甜甜的、鹹鹹的、很濕、很燙、很軟。

　　Newt焦慮的搖晃帶出更多野性。

　　「Minho、我想⋯⋯想，要去、了，」

　　原生躁動被接吻緩和、被交合鼓動，淫靡的液體催發著情慾，跟隨本能對快樂的渴望。

　　Newt緊緊貼著他，兩隻手抱住他的脖子，在他唇間呻吟、喉頭滾下他的低吼。

　　濕熱絞緊他。

　　快要窒息的快感幾乎把他們燒成灰燼。

　　直到軟涼薄水澆熄在下腹悶悶響燒的火。

　　細細的喘息以無法察覺的速度降溫。

　　他不確定過了多久，身上人沒動靜讓他很擔心（當然、他的兄弟還在懸崖邊緣等著誰把韁繩鬆開呢，但沒穿衣服就睡著的他的男友更值得憂慮）。

　　小小的哼哼噴進耳殼裡，Newt翻下他結束溫存（滑出熱道的陰莖因為溫差發顫），也不管滿身汗和腹部殘餘的精液，魚一般竄進被子裡將粉色肌膚嚴嚴實實掩蓋住。

　　「Newt、寶貝，我知道你還在生大的那個的氣，但是對你喜歡的那個好一點，它還在哭⋯⋯」他晃晃孤零零的兄弟

　　Newt發出一聲疲憊的鼻音。「我累了。」然後翻個身，寬白的額頭黏著濕髮靠在他腰側。

　　「那至少幫我解開？」

　　Newt扭扭身，調整到最佳位置。「嗯⋯⋯你最好明天把床清理乾淨。」答非所問。

　　Minho思考著如何在被綁住的情況下自慰，一般來說他很樂意求助估狗大神，可惜現在他連手機都沒法拿。

**Author's Note:**

> 後來被綁在床頭全身都是汗還沒蓋被子而生病的那個還是受到不錯的待遇（及盡奢華的享受），因為兇手自覺射後不理太殘忍了，放任他盡其所能的撒嬌。


End file.
